


This New World

by TableForThree_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Harsh Language, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableForThree_Archivist/pseuds/TableForThree_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort is dead, but that hardly spells safe for the Trio. Harry is still a target of the straggling Death Eaters, so the three best friends have gone into hiding.</p><p>However it seems that even the three of them alone isn't safe anymore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jonathan Andrew Sheen, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Table for Three](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Table_for_Three). When traffic and uploads slowed to a trickle, it became difficult to justify the hosting expenses. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2015. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Table for Three collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/triofic/profile).

I lay in my bed with one hand resting on my stomach and the other holding my pocket calender. I counted the time it had been since this all started. Seven weeks. Seven weeks ago, everything changed. Though Voldemort was over two years dead, the world was still problematic. Just because their leader was dead didn't mean that the Death Eaters were giving up. Pure-bloods still roamed about killing people like Harry and myself. Muggle-borns and half-bloods, that is. Not to mention Harry was still a prime target. So we'd stayed hidden, the three of us, after the great battle.  
 We stole away to Grimmauld Place. After all, Harry felt most safe there now. Hogwarts was still not safe to return to, not like we really could now, being nineteen year olds. Ginny went back to Hogwarts, after staying with us for some time. Ron decided that rather than going back to his family, he would stay here with Harry and me.  
 I sighed, wondering if that had really been for the best. So much had changed. We'd all been through so much together. I suppose it was only a matter of time until things got complicated. I thought back to when Ron left, leaving Harry and me alone to look for the horcruxes. I guess that's when things actually got complicated, although it took some time for it to expand.  
I closed my eyes, setting the pocket calender down on my bedside table. All I could see was them. Their torsos, their hands, their lips, their – I stopped my thoughts, sitting up rather abruptly.  
That's what started all of this in the first place.  
I groaned as another dizzy spell came over me. Hah, wasn't that funny? If it was a spell, perhaps there would be a way to undo it. My mind darted to the idea of trying to find a spell to fix this, but I sighed, shaking my head. There was no fixing this. Even if this hadn't happened, the complications between the three of us were sure to arise. This just made it so much worse.  
There was no way any of us was ready for this. But they had to know. It wasn't as if they wouldn't notice sooner or later anyway. I sighed once again, finally getting up off of my bed, disturbing Crookshanks who had been laying happily at the foot of it. He huffed at me as he jumped down as well, as if I was the cause for all his problems. I shook my head at him, feeling the same way now.  
I walked over towards the body-length mirror in what was now my room. I looked horrid. My hair was frazzled, my eyes had dark circles, and I was pale. I suppose stress will do that to you. I tried to make a halfhearted laugh at myself. Seven years of dealing with the darkest wizard in history, and I was just as scared about this as I was about that.  
I turned to the side, observing my body's profile. It hadn't changed much, yet. My chest stuck out more than it should have, and my stomach didn't seem to curve right. I placed my hands on it again, looking down directly at it. I had to tell the boys.  
Next


	2. Thoughts

It wouldn't be hard to find the boys, and I knew that. Harry would be in the living room, watching the television and Ron would likely be in the kitchen eating, or maybe with Harry. I pursed my lips, doubting the latter option. Everything had become so awkward between the three of us since that night...  
We had gone out, sick of being cooped up in the house. Of course we knew it was risky, but how could we be expected to stay in one place for so long without going mad? Yes, the Weasleys came to visit every now and again, but it was still aggravating not being able to leave the house. So we decided to go out. We had no plans in particular, really, we just wanted to get out and about.  
We wound up at a cute little muggle cafe, and were enjoying ourselves for once. I'm not sure how it happened, really, but two Death Eaters came out of nowhere and attacked us. They hit me with a curse, and I don't really remember much from there. Everything was so dark. I remember the boys yelling, but I can't remember what they were saying. The next thing I do remember is being back home, one of them holding my face in their hands, telling me to focus on them. They both seemed so far away...  
Apparently I slept for three days. When I woke up, I realized they hadn't slept for three days. When I rose they both practically leapt on me. It all happened so fast from there. One moment we were all hugging, they were on about how they were so scared they had lost me, which I informed Harry that he then knew how Ron and I felt every time he battled Voldemort. And then suddenly we were kissing. Not just Ron and I, but both of them were kissing me!  
 Somehow I was lost in the moment, and I was kissing them both back. One would be on my lips and the other would be on my neck, collarbone, or arm. I could tell the difference between who was doing what. Ron is more passionate and open with his kisses and touches. He is warmer than Harry as well. Harry is more hesitant, less inclined to touch without permission, be it spoken or otherwise.  
 I sighed, closing my eyes at the thought. How could I have been so swept up? Why didn't I think about it? It made me so angry at myself. I think everything through, and then this just happens? It was unacceptable. And yet, it was so... Amazing.  
 We took turns. The boys were more hesitant towards each other, but there was clearly intimacy between them. When one of them would be in me the other would be kissing me, or the other boy. It was so strange, because one would be in me and the other would be pleasuring himself, while still finding his own way to participate.  
I blushed, trying to shake the image out of my head. But how could I? The image was enticing, luring me back into my daydream. The two of them on me, with me, in me. I'm not certain how long we had sex, the three of us together. It must have been hours. We all fell asleep together on my bed with no clothes on, snuggling together in such a manner that we happened to fit perfectly on the twin-sized bed.  
I was, of course, the first to wake up. I was also the first to lose it. My instant reaction was to tear out of bed, which woke poor Harry, and struggle to get clothes of any sort on in a flurry. Harry was slower to react, and he of course did not lose it like I did. The expression he made at me as I stood across the room with my arms wrapped around the other was a mixture of concern, fear, and nervousness. Rather than saying anything he simply grabbed his clothing and went to his own room, Sirius' old room.  
Ron, of course, slept through this entire interaction. I swear that he is a rock when he sleeps. I didn't know how to wake him gently, I was so frazzled. So instead I shook him, kind of shouting his name. When he woke, he was drowsy. He takes about an hour or two to actually wake up after he's gotten out of bed. So he stumbled to his room without his clothes, leaving me to myself.  
A couple of hours, right on que, Ron begins to shout from the living room. Unable to understand him from my room I go downstairs to find Harry sitting on a chair and Ron standing up, flailing about. They both looked upset, but Harry has always been better at handling his emotions than Ron.  
Harry's eyes flicked to me for just a moment before going back to Ron, but that was enough to get Ron's attention. He turned to me, strained. I didn't have words for him, yet he managed to find it in him to continue going off on his rant, “What the bloody hell happened? How could you let this happen?”  
“Me!?” I as appalled that it was my fault, and I quickly began yelling. “How in the world can you blame me for this?!”  
“Because you're the one that always thinks these bloody things out!”  
“Oh, so because you can't use your brain, it's my fault, is that right? That is unfair, Ronald Weasley. We all took part in – In last night's event,” I said, which drew Ron's attention back to Harry who was seated wide-eyed on the chair.  
“And you! What the hell do you think you're doing?” Ron shouted at Harry.  
“I'm sorry?” Harry said, his tone a combination of shock and irritation.  
“Kissing Hermione like that! And... And other things, too! You're supposed to be with Ginny, y'know that? What about my sister, Harry?”  
The anger in Harry was palpable at that point and he rose. Although he's shorter than Ron, his glare is deadly. The two of them looked equally matched, despite the size differences.  
“Well I didn't exactly see you trying to stop me, well did I Ron? I'm sorry if I don't feel for Ginny how you think I should, but Hermione wasn't the only one being kissed last night, was she?”  
Just as Ron opened his mouth to retort I shouted, “Stop it, both of you! Let's just... Let's just think about this rationally, shall we? Now, you were both worried about me, you thought I might not survive. So, let's chalk it up to our feelings of happiness being too much and forget the whole thing.”  
I let out a short “hah” at that memory. The boys had begrudgingly agreed, however none of us had forgotten about it, and none of us had moved on from it. The past two, almost three, months had been tense. We all mostly kept to ourselves, or when we did interact it was as if we were seeing an acquaintance on the street. It was awful.  
And now we were going to have to address the problem. Because there was one key factor that no one had thought about that night, or even for the next couple of weeks afterward. One thing that would've made this a different situation. The lack of condoms.


End file.
